1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of data storage and, in particular, to assigning storage responsibility in a distributed data storage system with replication.
2. Background Information
Consider a distributed data storage system with replication where the system synchronizes multiple application nodes and storage nodes regarding data object location information. Each storage node has different capabilities for storing data objects, and all storage nodes need to be synchronized with the same data object location information. If a storage node comes online or goes offline, the system needs to reallocate storage responsibility for various data objects among the storage nodes in a manner that is efficient and meets all the specified capabilities of the storage nodes. Reallocating storage responsibility may affect performance of storage nodes and, therefore, application nodes.